bluefangsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelie
Amelie Salut-Huma ''was a human member of the Blue Fangs, originally assigned as a healer. She is a rarity in that she did not actually commit a crime before joining the Blue Fangs, instead joining on the insistence of Marshall Rutherfield, her mentor. Amelie was first killed by a beholder before being brought back to life by her colleagues, however she would die permanently after being fatally wounded by an alien existence during the mission Hadley's Hope. Description Amelie was a young female human with medium length blonde hair and brown eyes. She was slight in stature having never been in a combat role. In season 1, she wore her Doctor's coat over a light leather armour, she used a staff for healing magic. In season 2, Amelie underwent a dramatic change in appearance, her hair began to think out, eventually leaving her bald, her face bore a more tired and ill complexion. She still wore the same clothes however her appearance was generally unkempt. She used a crossbow as she moved away from a traditional healer role. History Amelie was born ''Birgaitu de Zintzoa nineteen years before the first season of the Blue Fang’s adventures. She was born in the small town of Harro in the country of Lanera to a teacher father and herbalist mother. Her father noted Birgaitu, or ‘''Birgie’ as he fondly called her, having an incredible intellect from as young as three and was reading his lesson notes from the age of seven. Birgaitu was also exceptionally awkward in social situations, stemming from her intelligence meaning she was unable to hold any constructive conversation with children her age. She often found herself reading scrolls of records from previous teachers and students alike, enhancing her education in her own time. At the age of nine, she contracted what was to be discovered as frostbite in her right foot during an expedition to Svandhelm with her father who was due to meet an old friend and discuss Birgaitu’s future education. Instead her father was introduced to a doctor who specialised in uncommon symptoms, Dr Marshall Rutherfield. Marshall immediately took Birgaitu in for treatment, having only seen her condition a handful of times before. Birgaitu and her father would stay at Dr. Rutherfield’s clinic for eight straight days before it was agreed amongst all parties -including the young girl - she would have to lose her leg before the condition spread any further. This procedure included the first recorded use of a tailored compound of drugs known as Anesthetic which was deemed a success by the Doctor and his staff. Birgaitu left the clinic after five days of recovery to begin getting used to her new life with only a single leg. Another two years passed before she would see the Doctor again. Her mother fell ill with a mysterious disease that presented itself as a spherical mass to the side of her breast. Despite Marshall’s best efforts to diagnose and treat the illness, her mother would not survive. Shortly after, Marshall began talking with Birgaitu about her studies where she would explain she could no longer attend school due to being unable to walk, and would instead count on her father’s tutoring during the evening. It was at this point that he decided he would promise to design a new leg for her so she could resume her old life. Unfortunately, her father would not be alive to see that day she regained her ability to walk, having fallen victim to the same mysterious condition that claimed her mother only half a year previous. Marshall requested Birgaitu’s permission to perform an autopsy on her father, which she obliged to on the condition she could attend the procedure in person. Marshall agreed. During the procedure it was found that the mass had spread from its origin in the liver to all his major organs – a major medical discovery and a massive advance in Marshall’s research. In respect of this, Marshall would name the disease after Birgaitu’s father, Cancer. Birgaitu would never return to her home, deciding to become Marshall’s understudy. Marshall would involve her in his clinic with her performing assistant duties such as preparing treatments for patients, discovering new conditions for Marshall to investigate and assisting in autopsies. At the age of 15, she would run her first clinic, where she would find her first research case. It was also in this year that Marshall began becoming more and more inconsistent in his behaviour, culminating in his recruitment into the Blue Fangs, thus leaving Birgaitu to run Marshall’s clinic. At 16, she decided to move her clinic to a coastal location, believing the calmer conditions would present the perfect environment for patients to recover more rapidly. However locals would have trouble trusting her due to her roots in Lanera. In light of this, and in an attempt to put her patients first, she would decide to change her name to 'Amelie Salut-Huma'''. She would continue to run her clinic until one morning she received a mysterious plea from Marshall via a hand written message. She obliged in honour of the man who saved her life and would take his place in the Blue Fangs. Beliefs Amelie did not associate herself with any god, instead following the path of science, in particular healthcare. In running a clinic with Dr. Rutherfield, her knowledge of medicine was impressive although she didn't always have the confidence to use her knowledge in practical situations. Relationships Amelie was never involved in any relationships, despite the advances of Dangerous Doug at the start of many missions. Death Amelie was first killed by a Beholder during a special mission after the first campaign, however she was deemed worthy of a second chance by her fellow comrades and was brought back to life. It was shortly after this that it was revealed that Amelie had contracted the same disease that took the lives of her parents and was put on an aggressive trial medication by Dr Rutherfield, called Chemotherapy. The resulting side effects included her hair loss and lack of energy. Amelie was killed during the mission Hadley's Hope, towards the end of the mission when the main enemy target stabbed her in the torso before fatally tearing her body in two. Her remains are unknown.